Total Bedlam Island
by DeviouslyNormal
Summary: *App are closed!* Another killing ga- Uh, I mean competition arises. Friendships forged from hardships coexist with drama and strife. Who will win? Who will lose? A harsh point system will keep track of performances throughout the competition. For the competitors, the real question is: will you get a boon, or swift punishment?
1. Episode 0

Well, I've had a lot of time to think. Lots of time I spent with my boyfriend, and we just thought about life. Well, enough of that. I'm back in the game. I want to apologize for making everyone wait so long. Went through a lot of things, but everything is more in line now, and I'm back to type.

Now, honestly, I lost motivation to write with the prior cast. Everyone was overly negative, but that wasn't my main issue. My issue was the casting choice I made in allowing Legend to make it through into the final draft. Now, Legend was initially going to be the first boot, even if he was intended to be the runner-up prior. I just didn't like this idea, because I grown to despise not only writing Legend, but his story as well. Since Legend will no longer return, ever, I may as well tell you guys. In the most simple form, Legend is literally legendary. He was a super genius raised by Suicune, and he created the first ever teleporter, allowing Pokemon without time/space travel abilities to do such. He was his first ever test subject, and he traveled back in time. At first, he was fine, but when he traveled back in time, his body aged backtracked with him. The issue is that from that point on, his body has never stopped reverse aging. Essentially, Legend is derpy because he has quite literally become a vegetable. The point of his character was to ja-bait everyone into loving him just to have them question themselves about condoning what essentially was obvious mental illness. That wasn't the issue I had with Legend. My issue was the fact that Legend was always planned to die, but having him be the first boot, have a b plot, and then die felt cheap. At the same time, I didn't want to continue writing a character that mentally exhausted me and took hours just to make dialogue for. Legend's purpose was to have no ruleset, but that didn't help when writing him.

Anyway, in booting Legend, I just didn't feel certain characters in the cast. So I cut a decent amount. I won't get into the exact numbers, but my sincerest apologies to everyone who have OCs that got cut. I'll give you guys a shout out when the first chapter drops.

All of this typing, very little payback for you guys. Well. I'll tell you guys what you want to hear: I'm opening OC applications back up. Before that though, I'll tease you guys like the flirt I am and show you some of the OCs that I've decided to keep. Key word some. This isn't anywhere close to all of them.

Artemis  
Damon  
Leanne  
Michael (:L Fuzzyboi)

Anyway, the thing you impatient ones want, I'll give you guys an app. Anyone is free to submit, even people who have an OC returning, and those who do have OCs returning, but I'm teasing them. I'd prefer if you guys sent the OCs through pms, but a review works too.

If you're curious about the point system, my lips are shut. Manap- I mean, Zeraora will tell you guys all about it **wink wink nudge nudge nudge nudge nudge marketing wonk**.

Name: What's their name

Species: What Pokemon are they?

Gender: Male? Female? One of the other 52,906 genders? (Ik... bad joke)

Age: 16 is the youngest age pls. I'll just bump anyone younger than 16 to 16. I plan to do some really messed up things (Not DeltaXtreme level, but still messed up things regardless), and I don't really feel like mutilating/sodomizing 13 year olds.

Stereotype: The Blank Blank. I like two words, but three is acceptable.

Evolution: Do they want to evolve? Can they evolve? If they had the chance to mega evolve, would they?

Personality: Are they a manipulative samaritan or a kind schemer? Go to town on this part. Or don't.

Backstory: What happened in their past? Remember, not everyone has to be orphaned by abusive foster parents because their parents died trying to cure cancer.

Likes: What do they like?

Dislikes: What do they dislike?

Hobbies: Now this is "What do they like to do?" Considerable different from the question I asked for likes

Talents: Do they even have a talent? If so, what is it? Maybe they have more than one.

Secrets: Any juicy details that the contestant is trying to keep secret?

Fears: What makes their hair stand on end?

Sexuality: Straight? Gay? Bisexual? Asexual? Something else?

Relationship: Are they in a relationship? Are they willing to be in a relationship? Can they handle being in a relationship?

Physical Notes: Anything specifically different about your OC physically?

Mental Notes: Is there some sort of disorder present? If you know your OC is mentally I'll, and you don't know how to describe it, that's fine. Just say yes ig. I'll work out the details.

Medical Notes: Anything that stands out? Has to take pills? Allergic to dog Pokemon

Other: Anything I missed?

Thanks for reading this far, and, again, a sincere apology to the community. You guys had my back and I split town. I won't let you guys down again. Helps that I finally get to no life.


	2. Cast Reveal

Total Bedlam Island Cast

 **Males** :

Damon (Umbreon), The Cruel Dictator - W. R. Winters

Dustin (Cubone), The Spirited Scientist - ElectricWhimsicott

Hyo (Alolan Sandshrew), The Icy Swordsman - InfernoMaster64

Kyle (Excadrill), The Anxious Luckster - xPurpleGod

Krack (Krookodile), The Rumbling Homo - Dark Arcanine 33

Luca (Monferno), The Excitable Designer - DeviouslyNormal (Me)

Michael (Crobat), The Misanthropic Schemer - Fuzzboy

Preston (Butterfree), The Dull Superhero - Fuzzboy

Rassah (Samurott), The Silent Masochist - Dark Arcanine 33

Remus (Aegislash), The Literal Swordsman - Trevaacin

Sebastian (Emolga), The Air-Headed Performer - Magnemitegeek

Seth (Scrafty), The Goodhearted Musician - Rainbow

Sly (Lycanroc), The Hopeless Romantic - PichtBlackStories

 **Females** :

Artemis (Audion), The Yandere - Rainbow

Bradley (Lopunny), The Southern Tomboy - DeviouslyNormal (Me)

Glory (Steenee), The Outrageous Gardner -Nihilego Fanatic

Leanne (Houndour), The Vegan Activist - LiveLaughLoveTourmaline

Liz (Dustox), The Daydreaming Supervillain - Fuzzboy

Miley (Whimsicott), The Perverted Adventurer - Fallenstreet01

Mollie (Finneon), The Awkward Analyst - Writer8543

Rayna (Luxray), The EcSTATIC Runner - ScarlettAbsol

Sofia (Baile Oricorio), The Competitive Dancer - Knight of the DImensions

Stashia (Garchomp), The Suppressed Savage - Dark Arcanine 33

Touka (Togetic), The Fallen Angel - Rainbow

Victoria (Tyranitar), The Motherly Powerhouse - Fallenstreet01

Wynnne (Azurill), The Ill-Minded Cutie - triria3965

If it isn't obvious, there was an issue that occurred. I accidentally deleted all information on all the past contestants, so I had to dig through old pms to get most of the info. Luckily, this only affected Rainbow's OCs. So, Rainbow, I'd love it you could resend me info about your OCs. I'll edit their stereotpyes in when I get the chance to.

Anyway, there's the cast! A very big thanks to everyone who sent in OCs, even the ones who haven't made the cut, and the ones that got cut from the roster from before. The first chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Also, here's the reveal of the Total Drama Bedlam Crew

Zeraora, The Sleazy Host (Male)

Cresselia, The Weary Co-Host (Female)

Bisharp, The Klutzy Attorney (Female)

Cinccino, The Gossiping Maid (Female)

Conkeldurr, The Amiable Builder (Male)

Magneton x5, The Cameramen (?)

Swellow, The Hardened Stuntman (Male)

Vespiquen, The Aloof Chef (Female)

Wigglytuff, The Haughty Nurse (Male)


End file.
